elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Balmora (Online)
Balmora is a city which appears in . The Silt Strider service in this city travels to Gnisis and Vivec City. Locations *Balmora Wayshrine *Balmora Tribunal Temple *Lerano's House *Odai River *The Randy Netch Inn *Redoran Kinhouse *Retheran's House *Rethan's House – quest location *Abandoned Cellar – during quest only *Lord Drono's Townhouse – quest location Quests Divine Inquiries The Vestige must investigate Balmora and Ald'ruhn. Fleeing the Past Help Sergeant Faldrus locate Veya. Of Faith and Family Quest that follows after "Fleeing the Past." A Purposeful Writ Follows the Morag Tong previous quests. Family Reunion Like Blood from a Stone The Memory Stone The Vestige must travel to important locations in Gilan Lerano's life. Notable items *''Ashlander Tribes and Customs'' – Captain Brivan's Quarters *''Hlaalu Construction Syndic'' – Redoran Kinhouse *''Hlaalu Letter of Complaint'' – Redoran Kinhouse *''Honorable Writs of Execution'' – Redoran Kinhouse *''House Redoran Proclamation'' – on a wall next to the main road *''House Redoran Registry'' – Lord Drono's Townhouse *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 25'' – Balmora Tribunal Temple *''The Truth in Sequence: Volume 2'' – Temple *''Ordinator Edict: Mandate Sixteen'' – second floor of the Balmora Tribunal Temple Characters *Aleri Marys *Arven Savel *Ashur *Bedal Dren *Benar Rethan *Beyte Malrom – Brivan's Quarters *Brolthiath *Butaba *Captain Brivan *Caretaker Sarathram *Ciirillie *Corporal Lliran – House Redoran, during "Family Reunion" *Delte Nethri – Fighters Guild Hall Steward *Donthengeval *Dori Ernele *Dorisa Githendas *Draninus Verrus – Bard *Droval the Sharp *Drubesha *Faylva *Foreman Nox *Ghorbog *Gilan Lerano – quest giver *Ginette Malarelie – Guild Trader *Glendora Saccus *Grubesha *Hamsaman *Hervetole *Hlevala Ryon *Hjoag *Izaniran *Leyla Ronen *Lisotel *Lliram Athren *Naryu Virian *Mahrahdr – Guild Trader *Mamidah *Malur Rethan *Mehran Gethanol *Mercuro Verres *Mils Lerano *Narril – Guild Trader *Neria Lerano *Nothas Vules – Stablemaster *Popeil Ronise *Redoran Soldier – during quest *Renaku *Ruram Girith *Salen Redoran *Selvura *Sergeant Faldrus – quest giver, House Redoran *Sir Craig Lescher *Sivan Naram *Tends-All-Things – Mystic, outside Balmora Temple *Tereri Redoran *Ulvon Hlaalu *Undena Andarys *Verel Daigre *Vevos Farandas *Veya Releth *Vilyn Veleth – Mages Guild *Yarulg Balmora Tribunal Temple *Bedal Dren *Fonari Redoran *Gadeneri Omalen Lord Drono's Townhouse *Hleezeireeus *Redoran Blademaster *Redoran Stalwart *Suwenna The Randy Netch Inn *Carellon – Innkeeper *Clenegor *Councilor Rayveth – during quest *Drevis – during quest *Kathz *Milesa Relavel *Nudbahil *Rervam Rethelas *Rihiri Redoran Kinhouse *Councilor Eris *Idros Bereloth *Lleris Tharen *Tavya Releth *Valvesu Faveran *Vaveli Raledran Creatures *Bantam Guar *Butterfly *Dog – next to the juggler, Mamidah *Dragonfly *Guar *Pack Guar *Sebystii – a Vvardvark belonging to Draninus Verrus *Star – a Cat, located in the abandoned cellar Enemies *Derana Rothalen *Othloth Salavel *Tiram Indaram *Malur Rethan – located inside Rethan's House *Rethan Assassins – located inside Rethan's House Gallery Balmora ESO Promo Screenshot.png|Promotional image with a Hlaalu Guard Balmora ESO Promo Screenshot (3).png|Promotional image with Naryu Virian Balmora ESO (1).png Balmora ESO (2).png|Balmora (right) with the Odai River (left) Trivia *During the quest "The Slavers," the Ember-Eye Recruit outside the tent will remark "This one will fetch a high price in Balmora.", indicating that there is possibly a slave market in the city. *There is an ancestral tomb rubbing just outside Balmora's main gate. Appearances * * * ** pl:Balmora (Online) ru:Балмора (Online: Morrowind) Category:Online: Cities